Une amie pas comme les autres
by angel lily
Summary: souvent, en parlant de l'histoire de Lily & James, on ne parle que des mraudeurs, mais peutil y avoir une autre personne qui les aurait aidé?idée bizarre qui me passait par la tête et cadeau d'anniversaire à ma meilleure amie


Remus sourit. Rien ne pouvait autant attiré l'attention d'Harry que si on lui parlait de ses parents et de leur entourage, il était d'une telle concentration qu'on sentait presque des ondes de sérieux émanait de ses yeux ; une terrible envie d'en raconter davantage vous prenait seulement pour se délecter de l'expression de bonheur dans ses yeux et de la fierté qu'on y voyait lorsqu'il comprenait à quel point ses parents étaient des personnes formidables tout autant que leurs amis.

-et maman, qui étaient ses amis ? Combien en avait-elle ?

-eh bien. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir percé la carapace de ta mère même s'ils ne le savaient pas, une partie d'elle-même restait toujours en retrait, durant ses premières années, elle a beaucoup souffert de la trahison, de l'indifférence de quelques personnes, mais en 3ème année ; on peut dire que sa vie prit un nouveau tournant. Elle fit cette année-là la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne qui avec le temps deviendra la sœur qui lui manquait.

-comment l'a-t-elle connu ?

-oh tu sais, c'était une rencontre plus ou moins bizarre. Par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne, une de leurs amies communes. Au début elles n'étaient que de simples amies, mais le destin en voulut autrement puisque l'année d'après elles se retrouvèrent dans la même classe.

- s'il te plait, parle moi un peu plus d'elle

-Elle s'appelait AFANE Kenza, elle était à Serdaigle, pourtant elle ne manquait point de courage, toujours à défendre les plus faibles, toujours là pour ses amis. Elle était grande de taille dépassant les 1m70 mais était aussi très mince ce que ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer Lily. Des cheveux noirs et soyeux coupés qui lui arrivait juste au milieu des omoplates encadraient son visage angélique, de ses yeux bruns derrière ses lunettes noires et rectangulaires, à sa petite bouche rose tout était appréciait en elle, sans oublier son caractère calme et serein tout le contraire de ta mère. Rares étaient les moments où Kenza et Lily se disputaient, il est vrai que vannes et moqueries étaient monnaie courante entre elle mais bizarrement jamais cela ne dépassait le stade de l'humour. Et bien qu'ayant des goûts très divergents, elles trouvaient toujours un terrain d'entente. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait la même chose, dans le même cadre qu'elles devinrent amies, toujours est-il que depuis cette année on ne voyait plus Kenza sans Lily et inversement. Elles n'avaient même pas besoin de parler leurs regards parlaient pour elles

**FLASH BACK**

DEVANT UNE SALLE DE COURS

-eh bonjour!

-salut! Tu vas bien ?

-bien merci et toi ? Tu as passée de bonnes vacances ?

-oh c'était très bien dans la mesure où je suis restée chez moi

-tiens moi aussi, mais bon on ne peut pas dire que c'était de mauvaises vacances entre les sorties et les amis ça s'est plutôt bien passé

-oh moi aussi. Mon cousin est venu me rendre visite, je l'aime bien, il est plus jeune que moi mais c'est retenir sa langue, et puis ça nous arrive aussi de faire quelques folies tous le deux

-ah ! Folie quand tu nous tiens, avait rétorqué Lily d'un ton dramatique ce qui ne correspondait nullement à l'énorme sourire sur son visage

-entrez s'il vous plait !

-viens à côté de moi, on pourrait papoter ?

-uhum ! Pourquoi pas !

-cette année n'est peut-être pas très importante à vos yeux mais sachez que vous avez vos buses dans 2 ANS, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, vous devez déjà être en train de préparer vos buses

Lily et Kenza se retournèrent de concert l'une vers l'autre avant de pouffer aussi silencieusement qu'elles le purent, tout en se lançant une œillade que seules elles purent comprendre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

- tu sais, on pouvait les prendre pour deux filles coincées, premières de la classe, qui ne pensaient qu'aux études mais on se trompait lourdement sur elles. De ma vie il ne m'a jamais été donné de rencontrer pareilles personnes

- et avec vous comment était-elle ?

-oh tu sais. On s'entendait tous bien avec elles, que ce soit Kenza ou Lily, sauf ton père et ta mère, mais on essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mêler de leurs problèmes, pourtant Kenza influençait beaucoup les jugements de Lily à propos de James.

**FLASH BACK  
**- où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche partout de puis tout à l'heure.

-je discutais avec les garçons, ils sont vraiment drôles parfois

Lily lui lança une œillade éloquente qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord

-bon c'est vrai, que parfois leur humour est sacrement lourd, n'empêche qu'ils amusent la galerie et puis en ce moment tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin de destresser.

-non mais tu as vu comment ils se pavanent ?

-arrête avec tes préjugés, tu ne les connais même pas et puis je tiens à te dire que la dernière fois tu as vraiment été vache avec James.

-Uhum

-et gentille toute mignonne comme je te connais, tu vas aller t'excuser.

-oui c'est ça

-Lily !

-Kenza

-tu es vraiment un cas désespéré,

-tiens, je pensais justement la même chose de toi.

Sauf que Kenza ne répondit plus, faisant semblant d'être offusqué par les paroles de Lily

-allez ma nizouninette je te promets d'aller m'excuser, alors pas la peine de bouder

A ce moment là un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Kenza, puis bras dessus, bras dessous elles continuèrent leur route tout en rigolant de choses qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**-** je me rappelle que l'anniversaire de Kenza était le 5 mai, or depuis qu'elle était devenue notre amie soit en quatrième année, chaque année une fête était organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors

- mais comment a-t-elle aidé maman et papa afin de sortir ensemble ?

-sois patient j'y viens ; en fait elle le conseillait tout le temps, n'arrêtait pas de le dirigeais ; je doute que sans elle, tu sois nais un jour

**FLASH BACK**

Une énorme fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le 5 mai était devenue une journée d'amusement pour tout le monde

-joyeux anniversaire Kenza

-merci

-meilleurs vœux

-merci

-dis Kenza t'as pas vu Lily ?

-ah ! James justement je te cherchais.

-oui ?

-dis tu aimes vraiment Lily ?

-bien sûr, à ton avis pourquoi je suis tous tes conseils au pied de la lettre?

-alors, tu vas l'isoler dans un coin, de préférence dans le par cet tu lui parles. Ne lui fais surtout pas de déclarations, elle déteste cela, ferme les yeux et fais comme si c'était à moi que tu parlais, à moi que tu contais tes peines. D'accord ? et je ne veux pas que tu reviennes sans elle dans tes bras.

-ok j'y vais

-au fait James : Bonne chance

Seul un sourire lui répondit, même si elle était sûre que cette fois Lily ne résistera pas

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**-** tu sais c'était une amie formidable, tout le monde l'appréciait, surtout Lily. C'était réellement drôle de les voir agir ; elles ne manquaient jamais de se téléphoner même si seuls deux jours de vacances étaient passées.

- et qu'en est-il advenu de Kenza ?

-oh tu sais on a perdu contact après la mort de tes parents, sa séparation de Lily l'avait anéantie puisqu'elle tenait réellement à elle, mais tu dois savoir que même si tu ne la connais pas elle a joué un rôle très important dans la vie de tes parents

_Qu'un ami véritable est une douce chose !_

_Il cherche vos besoins au fond de votre cœur ;_

_Il vous épargne la pudeur_

_De les lui couvrir vous-même_

_**Jean de La Fontaine**_

_Toutes les grandeurs de ce monde ne valent pas un bon ami_

_**Voltaire**_

**Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie et oui c'est de toi que je parle, je t'adore**


End file.
